


Right Now

by CharalampidisGruber



Series: Then/Now Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Costume Kink, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/pseuds/CharalampidisGruber
Summary: After the events of "Then/Now," Coran and the "Nanny" steal away for a romantic getaway. They make a deal to fulfill one fantasy for each other before they return home to The Castle.





	1. I'm A Slave 4 U

This was the most ridiculous and idiotic thing that Coran had ever asked Nayni to do. He'd _begged_ actually. She couldn't say no to him though. It was especially hard to deny him now that he was her husband. Her Guardsman uniform was freshly pressed. She was fully decked out. Particle shield generator and blaster equipped. The blaster was set to stun though. She hovered in front of the door to the hotel room. The climate of this little resort moon was hot and intensely humid.

 

She'd actually donned her old cap to hide the frightful frizziness of her hair. It had never reacted well to humidity. The cap was a bit worn and the gold emblem was a bit dull. Nayni took a deep breath. She'd never really done anything like this. It was probably going to be terribly awkward. She cracked her knuckles. She hoped her knees could handle kicking down a door again. She was more worried that they wouldn't be able to pay for the damages after she destroyed it.

 

Nayni sighed. It was his one wish for their _honeymoon_. That was some Earth tradition that Coran had been very excited to try out. Lance had told him all about it. Nayni didn't really understand it. Apparently, humans liked to go on an expensive vacation after their wedding ceremonies. Why they'd want to waste even more money after they'd already spent a fortune on a lavish gathering was a mystery to her. At least their wedding hadn't been that expensive. And being a part of Team Voltron was impressive enough to get them a discount on this hotel room.

 

She saw Coran peeking out from the little window to her left. Quiznack, she could already see him in that stupid costume. He better enjoy this. Nayni cringed as she took a step back. She hadn't broken down a door in years. She said a little silent prayer and she started for the door. She slammed her boot into the surface. She kicked at the thin plate of metal until it started to dent. This was already not going as planned. It was much sturdier then she expected. Nayni grimaced.

 

She flexed the muscles of her thick arms and charged for the door. The very air was knocked from her lungs as she plowed through the door. The thin piece of metal flew forward and clamored to the floor. It _really really_ hurt. She cursed and rubbed her shoulder. 

 

“Oh my goodness, are you all right, my dear?” Coran gasped.

 

He came scampering over to her. She'd already ruined the atmosphere. Nayni immediately forgot about the pain in her shoulder as she looked him up and down. That Space Pirate outfit he was wearing was rather--- _seductive_. She'd never seen Coran like this. He was always so well put together. He was always perfectly polished right down to the tips of his toes. But right now he was grimy and rugged. His red hair looked wild and untamed. The black rags and jagged armor he was clad in made him look so dangerous and mysterious. His mustache was still perfectly styled of course.

 

She immediately felt a heat rush to her ears and cheeks. Nayni gulped.

 

“Yes, yes, I'm fine,” Nayni assured.

 

She wanted to salvage this situation before it was ruined. She had to hold up her end of their little bargain. Nayni cleared her throat.

 

“Aren't you supposed to be acting all angry and defensive?” Nayni asked.

 

Coran grinned. He took a step back and put on his game face. He feigned a look of shock. It was absolutely dreadful. It was a good thing he never got into acting because he'd be penniless and starving to death. Nayni put her hands on her hips and held her head up high. She was an even worse actress.

 

“I'm from the Altean Royal Guard!” Nayni bellowed. “And you're under arrest for---”

 

She forgot her line.

 

“ _For smuggling by-tor water_ ,” Coran whispered.

 

Nayni sighed. She tried to puff her chest out a bit more.

 

“You're under arrest for smuggling by-tor water---” Nayni said.

 

She cringed.

 

“---and for being _naughty_ ,” Nayni sighed.

 

Coran growled. It was actually rather convincing. Maybe all the time he'd spent sneaking around in those Unilu Black Markets had rubbed off on him.

 

“I won't surrender that easily!” Coran snapped. “I'm not going back to prison!”

 

This was the bit she was rather worried about. But they'd made some arrangements to make sure things wouldn't get out of hand.

 

“This is your last chance to come quietly,” Nayni said. “If you continue to resist I will have no choice but to use _force_.”

 

Coran grinned wickedly.

 

“Then force me,” Coran said.

 

Nayni gulped. This was getting her quite flustered. Initially, this had been a bit awkward but she was starting to find this role reversal to be quite nice. She started for him. Nayni grabbed Coran by the wrist. She twisted his arm around his back and pushed him up against the wall. The cheap landscape painting hanging on the wall clattered to the ground. She slammed him up against it with a bit more gusto then she had intended. 

 

“Was that too much?” Nayni whispered.

 

“No no no, keep going,” Coran gasped.

 

His face was pressed up against the floral patterned wallpaper. His cheeks and ears were flushed already. She pinned his other hand to the wall and pressed herself into his back. Coran squirmed. He wasn't really making much of an attempt to escape. But that's how he'd wanted it. It had been so many years since she'd had to restrain someone. It was rather invigorating.

 

“Give it up,” Nayni said. “You're not getting out of this one, you filthy pirate.”

 

Okay, that line made her smile a bit. She was trying to hold back a laugh. Coran squirmed a little bit more. She loosened her grip on his wrists.

 

“I can't go back to prison!” Coran pleaded. “I'll do anything! Just don't take me back there!”

 

Nayni glanced over at the door to the bedroom. She wouldn't be kicking down that door.

 

“Anything?” Nayni teased.

 

“ _Anything_ ,” Coran said.

 

He didn't exactly sound like a frightened prisoner when he said that. He sounded more like a virginal maiden that was desperate to be ravished. She wasn't as hesitant to manhandle him this time. She grabbed him by the collar of his long coat and yanked him back. Nayni looped her arm under his knees. She grunted as she hefted him up. She was definitely not as built as she used to be. Some of that solid muscle had been replaced by fat. It was hard to balance his tall frame in her thick, short arms. 

 

Coran was living for it though. He was red in the face. _Was he swooning?_ Now that was delicious to see. She carried him back to the bedroom. She stood before the door. Her muscles felt like they were on fire. She glanced at the control panel on the door. It ruined the immersion a bit but Coran reached for it and the door to the bedroom slid open.

 

Nayni tossed him onto the bed as the door slid closed behind them. It was a bit of an awkward toss but he seemed fine. Coran had sprawled himself out on the bed like a tart from a dirty magazine. Nayni hovered over him. She laced her fingers beneath the worn black belt around his waist.

 

“Earn your freedom, you scoundrel,” Nayni hissed.

 

Coran's lips parted slightly as his eyes roved over her plump body. It was going to be rather difficult to maintain character now. She slowly undid his belt. She would be the one doing the teasing this time. It would be just as much torture for her as it would be for him. She looped part of the belt around her hand. She snapped it and a grin crept across his face.

 

“Do you remember how strict the Altean Prisons were?” Nayni teased.

 

Coran just nodded. She ran the leather belt through her hand. The feel of it on her skin actually made her ears flush a bit.

 

"My punishments will be far more severe than theirs," Nayni said. "So you best do as I say." 

 

Coran looked more excited than terrified. She was finding her rhythm now. Nayni had been rather timid in the bedroom with him but she'd always been the one barking orders during her day-job. She doubted any of her long gone Guardsman were as excited by her authority as Coran currently was. Nayni leaned over him and ran her finger along the curve of his red mustache. She felt over his body. Even with all these black ragged clothes, she could feel the hardness of his lean muscles. 

 

His eyes followed her hands as she slowly reached for the waistband of his pants. Coran's violet eyes grew wide with excitement. When Nayni pulled her hand back she grinned wickedly. After all the years he'd spent torturing her with his flirtations she was finally getting her due. Nayni stroked her chin playfully as she pretended to mull over her next move.

 

“Come here,” Nayni said. “And get on your knees.”

 

Coran crept out of the bed. He stood before her with a defiant look in his eye. She might have him wear this getup again sometime. She would quite like that. She couldn't mask her furious blushing but she kept that scowl on her face. Nayni gave him another dobash to obey her order but he just flashed his silver grin. 

 

Nayni grabbed Coran by his fiery hair and growled. She looked up at him. She could feel his damp quick breaths on the tip of her button nose.

 

“Why do you defy me?” Nayni pressed. “Don't you want your freedom?”

 

She shoved Coran down. She worried she'd done it a bit too harshly but he was still grinning like an idiot. She couldn't keep stopping and fretting. They'd arranged a safeword. If she really started heading down the wrong course he'd speak up. Nayni started to undo the clasp of her belt. 

 

“You're quite the snarky little thing,” Nayni teased. “You've got a quick tongue.”

 

She slid down her tight slacks and exposed the soft olive flesh of her ample thighs. Coran found this to be rather distracting. Nayni ran her fingers through his silken red hair. She was much gentler with him this time.

 

“Why don't you show me what you can do with that tongue?” Nayni said.

 

He dove his head betwixt her legs and Nayni gasped. He wasn't exactly doing the best job of playing the submissive. She tried not to squirm too much as she felt his tongue slide between her folds. She had to cover her mouth to stop herself from whimpering. She already was well aware of just how good he was at this. Maybe this hadn't exactly been the wisest choice for her to make. 

 

Coran teased his thumb around the tender flesh of her sex. She shuddered. With every flick of his tongue, she felt like she was losing control over the situation. His mouth had gotten her slick rather quickly and she was so desperate for him now. Nayni pushed his head back and took a deep breath. The grin on his face was one of satisfaction. Coran reached up and wiped her remnants from his mustache. When he ran his tongue along the surface of his long slender finger she nearly imploded. 

 

Nayni grabbed him by his collar and hefted him up. Coran was a bit taken aback when she shoved him back on the bed. She desperately wanted to just sit on his face and ride that mustache into oblivion but she was positive she'd just suffocate him. Those black leather pants had grown tight around his hard cock. Nayni snatched up the leather belt from the foot of the bed. She grabbed Coran's wrists in her hand. 

 

“Clearly, you're too wild to be left unrestrained,” Nayni said.

 

She wrapped the belt around his wrists. She tied it rather loosely because she wanted to be cautious. Coran feigned struggling a bit. His hand nearly slipped out from the restraints. Nayni pinned his wrists above his head. Her grip was still strong enough to keep him tamed. At least she thought so. Nayni climbed on top of him. She straddled him. Coran took in a sharp breath. Now was time for her long-awaited revenge.

 

Nayni traced her finger up the lengthy track of buttons of his long coat. The edges of her lips curled up into a smile as she toyed with the top button. 

 

“Your sort are always so greedy,” Nayni teased.

 

She undid the top button.

 

“You always want gratification right now,” Nayni said.

 

She undid the next two buttons. She ran her fingers through the thin patch of red hair on his chest.

 

“You're not willing to put in the work to get what you want,” Nayni said.

 

Nayni brushed her lips along the curve of his collarbone. Coran shuddered as she undid another set of buttons. She undid each one at a tortuously slow pace. Nayni slowly slid his long coat back and exposed the muscles of his lithe body. She took in the sight of him and flashed him a grin. She walked her fingers down the trail of red hair that led to his groin. Coran bit down on his bottom lip. She brushed her gloved fingers along the base of his shaft and then pulled her hand away. 

 

“You pirates have no patience,” Nayni said.

 

She slipped her hand back beneath his waistband. She wrapped her, thick stubby fingers around his cock. The grin on her round olive face widened as she worked her hand up and down slowly. Coran shuddered and squirmed to her touch. Nayni took great delight in watching his face grow redder. Sweat was starting to bead up on his forehead. She slowly started to quicken the pace of her strokes. He laid his head back and let out a desperate moan.

 

“Please, Nayni,” Coran gasped.

 

Nayni tore her hand out from his trousers. Coran looked up at her with such desperation.

 

“You shall address me as _Captain Smythe_ , you uncivilized quiznack,” Nayni snapped.

 

Coran's ear twitched.

 

“Did you really think I'd let you cum that easily?” Nayni said.

 

Nayni shook her head.

 

“No patience at all--” Nayni teased.

 

She yanked down his black pants. When she took in the sight of his exposed body she blushed. Maybe she was the one without patience now. Coran must've noticed because he was grinning like an idiot.

 

“What's the matter, Captain Smythe?” Coran teased. “Do you think this filthy pirate might be too much for you?”

 

Her nostrils flared. She grabbed his cock again. He was going to pay for that sass. She took him in her mouth. Coran gasped in shock. He kicked and squirmed as she bobbed her head up and down. He kicked off his spiked boots and slowly wriggled his way out of his pants. She moved her hand up and down his shaft in sync with the bobs of her head. She flicked her tongue over the tender skin of his head. He was panting and swearing like mad now. Coran was trying to free his hands from his restraints. His pointed ears were twitching as he drew closer to the edge. He must know what was coming now. 

 

Nayni pulled his cock from her mouth. He was to be denied again. Coran groaned with frustration.

 

“What's the matter, Coran?” Nayni teased. “Is the Captain of the Guard too much for you?”

 

She brushed her lips along the ridges of his shaft and he shuddered. Seeing him so desperate was only making her grow wetter. A heat was clinging to her cheeks. Coran ripped his hands free of the belt. He tore the eyepatch from his head and tossed it aside. He grabbed Nayni and pulled her on top of him. She could taste the sweat on his lips when they kissed. They were so hungry for each other. His kiss was sloppy and desperate. The bristly hair of his mustache made the skin around her lips turn red and raw. 

 

Coran reached up and threw her cap to the side. Nayni sat up. Her frizzy brown hair was a mess. Her uniform was drenched in sweat. That sassy glint wasn't in his eye anymore.

 

“What about---” Nayni began.

 

“I don't care, I just want to have you now,” Coran pleaded.

 

It appeared her torture session was over. He ripped open her uniform. _Splendid._ Another one ruined by his greedy hands. Coran's hands roved over the curves of her body. Nayni was still riding high from the powertrip though. She slowly let him enter her. He took in hungry breaths as she took him in inch by inch. A grin crept across her face when she finally took in all of him.

 

She planted her hands on his firm chest as she rode him. He gripped onto her wide hips. Their eyes locked on each other. He bucked his hips to meet hers. She was technically still in character. She was definitely still using him. Her messy bun was starting to come undone and her brown hair was falling in her face. Coran ran his hands through her thick hair and pulled her face to his. 

 

It still felt electric every time their lips met. She let him slide his tongue into her mouth. She could detect the faint taste of her sex on his tongue. They ground their hips together. She could feel his sweat mingling with hers. She could hear his soft moans in her ear. Coran's damp breath on her neck made her skin tingle. She was so desperate now. She felt like she was on fire. 

 

“Coran--” Nayni whispered.

 

Her legs were quivering. Coran pulled her against his hard body as they climaxed together. Nayni held his face in her hands. Every muscle in her body was tingling and twitching. She kissed him with such raw passion. She sat atop of him, savoring the feeling of his seed within her. Coran cradled her in his arms.

 

She nestled her head into the crook of his neck. Nayni took in the musty scent of his sweat that was mingling with the faint odor of spiced tea that always clung to him. Coran ran his fingers through her damp brown hair. He kept stealing kisses from her. His soft lips felt so intense in the wake of their wild tryst.

 

“I'm sorry it devolved there at the end,” Nayni said.

 

She squeezed him tightly.

 

“I wasn't too rough was I?” Nayni asked.

 

Coran chuckled.

 

“I had expected a bit more from the Captain of the Royal Guard,” Coran teased.

 

“Always with the sass,” Nayni sighed. “But that's exactly how I like you.”

 

It was more than _like_. It had been for many years now. He nibbled on her earlobe and she giggled like a teenage girl. 

 

“And you're always so bossy,” Coran cooed. “And that's exactly why I love you.”

 


	2. Rock Your Body

Coran winked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He looked absolutely flawless. He ran his fingers through his fiery hair. It was styled exactly as it had been back during his Space Squad days. Spiked and gelled high. The higher the hair, the closer to the heavens as they said. He toyed with the curl that fell in his forehead to make sure it looked just right. He popped the white collar of that old revealing outfit.

 

That wasn't exactly the same as what he'd donned on that old recruitment pamphlet. It still showcased the muscles of his arms rather nicely. Though, even he had to admit he wasn't as buff as he was back then. His hair was a bit longer too. And he'd had fewer wrinkles back then. So quite a bit had changed since then but he was still gorgeous. More importantly, his wife thought he was gorgeous and that's what mattered most to him. 

 

Coran made sure his mustache was curled in just the right way before he made his departure. Nayni had held up her end of their little honeymoon bargain. Now it was his turn. Coran locked the door to their new hotel room. He'd managed to convince the concierge to wave the damage charge by promising him a selfie with the Paladins. The Paladins weren't aware of this little deal yet. He didn't imagine Allura would be very pleased to be used as a bargaining chip. 

 

The humid climate of this resort moon was doing amazing things for his skin. Nayni hadn't seemed very pleased with it but she'd quite enjoyed the sight of the bright yellow ocean waves during sunset. Coran passed by one of the hotel employees and the young man had to look away to hide his furious blushing. Coran grinned. This sleeveless shirt still had the desired effect that it had all those years ago.

 

The tacky hotel bar was crowded and loud. The decorations were over the top and every color of the known spectrum. Tropical plants were scattered around the bar in their hovering pots. Aliens, young and old, were gathered around the dance floor and swaying their hips to the loud upbeat music. The glittering golden lights were the best part of it all, they made his hair look even more fabulous.

 

Coran weaved his way through the crowd to the sleek counter of the bar. Perched atop one of the neon orange stools was a stout Altean woman clad in a simple black suit. He couldn't help but grin. Nayni was tapping her thick fingers on the mug of beer in her hand. It looked like she had barely touched it. 

 

Coran slid right in next to her. He leaned on the countertop and looked her up and down. He flexed his arm and flashed her a wink. Nayni pursed her lips and looked down at her beer rather sheepishly. Her flushed cheeks made her green markings stand out even more boldly. Coran tilted his head to show off the angles of his jaw perfectly in this lighting.

 

“What's a stunning creature like yourself doing alone on a night like this?” Coran teased.

 

Nayni smiled.

 

“Trying not to get hit on by idiots like you,” Nayni said.

 

She took a sip of her beer and winked. Well, if he had approached her like this all those years ago it was likely that's what her response would've been. At least that's what she'd told him. Coran ran his fingers through his hair and tried to dazzle her with his flawless smile. Nayni was trying to suppress the girlish giddiness that he was causing. He could tell.

 

“If I buy you a drink will you entertain my company for a few dobashes at least?” Coran pleaded.

 

Nayni shrugged. Coran gestured for the robotic bartender. It laid out two empty beer mugs on the counter. Coran pushed his away. He detested beer. Coran leaned over the countertop. He knew she was going to mock him over this request.

 

“Can I get a Gonquin Nut cocktail instead, please?” Coran asked.

 

Nayni snorted.

 

“Is that the only way you Space Squad cadets can handle your liquor?” Nayni said. “Full of sugar and fruits? What a bunch of whelplings.”

 

Oh, she was going to be merciless just like she'd been last night. She'd gotten quite fiery since they'd exchanged their vows. Coran watched the robot mix together his drink. 

 

“We just have far more sophisticated pallets than you Guardsmen,” Coran said.

 

They both watched the robot pour the fizzy pink liquid into a slender glass. Nayni covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. Coran snatched the glass up and took a sip. The floral scent of the liquor filled his nose and the refreshing flavor rolled over his tongue. He set the glass down gently on the counter. He caught her eyes flickering over his body.

 

“Also--” Coran said. “A Gonquin Nut cocktail makes certain things taste better. I'm just trying to be polite for later.”

 

Nayni's ears drooped. Her face turned bright red and she bit down on her bottom lip. She couldn't even look at him now. It was delicious. Nayni tried to collect herself but she was doing a rotten job of it.

 

“Well, good thing you won't be tasting anything of mine later,” Nayni said.

 

She did not sound very convincing. Coran sighed. It was very overdramatic.

 

“I don't like to pester those who don't want to be pestered,” Coran sighed. “I'll leave you be, madame.”

 

Coran started to walk away. Nayni grabbed him by the collar and tugged him back to her side. 

 

“I don't mind being pestered,” Nayni said. “Just don't assume you'll get _anything_ out of this.”

 

She shook her head and smiled.

 

“You don't have to be _that_ authentic,” Nayni teased.

 

He wanted to be as authentic as possible. She wasn't asking for much. Coran took her by the hand.

 

“Are you sure?” Coran asked. “You'd be surprised by what the dashing lad in those training videos would do.”

 

This got Nayni _very_ flustered. She chewed on her bottom lip and looked over the length of his exposed arms. She was absorbing every curve of lean muscle.

 

“What would strapping young Coran do?” Nayni pried.

 

She wasn't really interested in the beer he'd bought her anymore.

 

“Well, if the winking and the muscle flexing didn't work, that's when the puns would come in,” Coran said.

 

Nayni rolled her eyes. She didn't mean it though. He knew she didn't. Coran cracked a silver grin.

 

“I'd probably throw in a bit of bragging too,” Coran added.

 

Coran took another swig of his bubbly cocktail.

 

“But after all that, I'd want to know more about this mysterious strong woman who has deemed me worthy of her attention,” Coran said.

 

She looked like she was going to cry. Nayni took a giant gulp from her mug of beer. Coran leaned in closer. He wouldn't have been as forward if she'd really been a complete stranger but he couldn't resist an opportunity to get her even more worked up. Coran brushed his lips against hers and Nayni shuddered.

 

"So, tell me about your adventures, Guardsman," Coran cooed. "Tell me about the exotic aliens you've ravished. Tell me of every thrilling battle and great triumph." 

 

“I mean---could we just skip that bit?” Nayni stammered.

 

Coran grinned.

 

"Skip to what?" Coran said. "Where I tell you that you're the most enchanting person I've ever met and all I want to do is listen to your stories and lay in bed with you for vargas with my face buried between your thighs." 

 

He didn't think it was possible for Nayni to turn any redder. She gingerly pushed him away with a finger and let out a soft chuckle.

 

“That little speech would've gotten your nose broken most likely,” Nayni said.

 

“Are you sure?” Coran teased.

 

She most definitely would've broken his nose. He wouldn't have pushed this hard with her though. It would've been hard to let her go but he was a gentleman after all.

 

"If you had a really good one-liner you might escape my wrath," Nayni said. 

 

He wanted to choose his next words very carefully. He knew how to get her flustered. He'd always known how. Really pushing her buttons took something a bit more special than his standard. It was such a simple trick but he'd been the only one to know about it. He knew how to crack open the Guard Captain's shell. Coran casually toyed with the glass of his cocktail.

 

"Shall I compare thee to the scent of juniberries?" Coran cooed. "Thou art more sweet and more lovely---" 

 

Nayni looked like she was going to faint. Her mouth hung open in shock.

 

“You do not have that sonnet memorized,” Nayni gasped.

 

Coran just smirked.

 

“Should I keep going? Or---” Coran said.

 

“Oh Groggery, please just take me now,” Nayni pleaded.

 

This hardened woman always had a soft spot for flowery drivel and romance. Coran got to his feet. He held out his hand with a soft smile on his face. Nayni snatched up his hand like it was a bungafruit bun. He weaved his way through the crowd. Her thick stubby hand was clenched in his. He'd memorized that sonnet to try and woo people back in his youth. What Nayni didn't know was he'd never had to whip that out. He thought it would be so suave and grand. He'd never had to go to such great lengths to get into someone's pants during his Space Squad days.

 

Nayni barely made it out the door. She shoved him up against the wall before he realized what was happening. She'd grabbed him by the neck and had practically shovedd her tongue down his throat. Mayhaps the alcohol had gotten her a bit more loosened up then they had expected. He thought she was going to tear his clothes off right outside of this bar in front of the celestials and everyone. Coran pulled back and gasped. 

 

“Nayni—I thought you wanted this to be slow and sweet?” Coran said.

 

Her round face was still flushed. She seemed a tad embarrassed by her own enthusiasm.

 

“I'm sorry, Mister Smythe, that was most unbecoming,” Nayni stammered.

 

He smirked. He didn't think she'd ever shake that habit.

 

“I'm always fine with such degenerate behavior,” Coran assured. “Shall we?”

 

He held out his arm. She grabbed him by the wrist and started pulling him down the street. It appeared his wife did not want to bother with watching the stars or the sunset or sitting on the beach and having sweet nothings whispered in her ear. She was tugging on his arm with such strength he thought she was going to pull his arm from its socket.

 

Nayni fumbled with the control panel by their room. She finally typed in the right code. She was already blushing and flustered when they entered the room.

 

“Our little scenarios just keep dissolving don't they?” Nayni sighed.

 

“I don't know what you mean, Guardsman,” Coran said with a wink.

 

She grinned. She put her hands on her wide hips and tried to play tough again.

 

"Well, show me what you've got," Nayni said. "You have quite a bit of bragging that you have to prove to be true." 

 

She had asked for this part. Coran seized Nayni by the waist. He tilted her head back as their lips met. He kissed her so tenderly. Coran could still taste the beer on her tongue. He felt her hands running along the lean muscles of his arms. Coran slid his hands down the curve of her hips along her ample thighs. She was already grinning. Coran pushed her up against the dresser. 

 

Her kisses became more aggressive. Nayni reached between his legs. His erection was already straining beneath the tight fabric of his pants. He gripped onto her thighs and tried to lift her up. He immediately felt a sharp pain in his lower back and froze. By Altea, did his wife have a weblum in her pocket? Or was he truly not as fit as he used to be? Nayni saw that he was struggling and cringed.

 

She pushed herself atop the dressed. Nayni seemed quite a bit more embarrassed then he was. Coran just reached for her slacks. He yanked them down and she actually giggled.

 

“I'll show you Guardsmen how we do it in the Space Squad,” Coran teased.

 

He undid his pants with one swift motion. Another old trick that he hadn't tried with Nayni yet. She was very impressed. He spread her legs apart slowly. He traced his fingers along the smooth surface of her olive brown skin. She was already quivering with anticipation. She wrapped those thick thighs around his waist. He relished the sound of the moan escaping from her lips as he entered her.

 

Even back in the Space Squad, he took his time. He still lived for torturing people like that and it was so easy to get Nayni to beg. She gripped onto the back of his neck. Her whimpering and squirming grew more desperate with every thrust. Coran slowed his pace again and she let out a groan of disappointment. 

 

“Please--” Nayni begged.

 

Coran grinned.

 

“Take back what you said about Space Squad cadets being whelplings,” Coran teased.

 

Nayni grit her teeth. He pulled out and her eyes widened. Coran cocked an eyebrow. He stroked himself to keep himself ready. She just stared down at his glowing, throbbing cock with shock.

 

“Seriously?” Nayni pressed.

 

Coran just grinned.

 

“I'm sorry,” Nayni sighed. “The Space Squad is not a bunch of whelplings. They're the greatest fighting force that Altea has ever seen.”

 

She took that a bit farther then he expected. He slowly slipped the tip of his member between her slick folds. He entered her at such a tortuously slow pace that she kept cursing him under her breath. It was just as torturous for him. The sight of her writhing in a desperate frustration made it all worth it to him. Coran shocked her with an aggressive thrust. She dug her fingers into the flesh of his back. He started to pull out again. The slow agony was getting her to turn redder in the face. 

 

Coran continued this ritualistic torture. He felt like he was on fire and even he was struggling to hold himself back. If he was to execute this plan the way he wanted to he needed to cheat a bit. Coran slid his hand up the length of her thigh, a soft blue glow was emanating from his hand. Nayni's eyes shot open in shock. A devilish grin crept across his face. He used his quintessence to flood her with every sensation he was experiencing. She dissolved within a tik. 

 

She hung onto him desperately as her legs thrashed from the explosion of ecstasy. He silently thanked the stars for that. He thought he was going to burst. Her legs were still quivering when he helped her down from the dresser. She kept stumbling as he escorted her to the untouched bed. She laid down on the bed. She looked exhausted but he wasn't done with her yet.

 

Nayni's eyes widened when he tenderly spread her legs apart again. Coran leaned over her. He ran his fingers along her slick folds. She shuttered and squirmed. She must still be so sensitive. He brushed his lips along the curve of her neck. He knew it drove her wild.

 

“I thought you Guardsmen were supposed to be stoic and silent?” Coran teased. “You make far too much noise to do your job effectively.”

 

Nayni's nostrils flared. She was most definitely insulted but when he riled her up she always got more passionate. His cock was still throbbing. He was so desperate for his own release. He was nervous to even brush a finger along one of the glowing ridges of his member. He might not be able to hold back.

 

He slid his fingers betwixt her folds. She was so warm and slick. He curled his fingers within her and made quick delicate strokes. She kicked her legs and writhed to his touch. He chuckled.

 

“What's the matter, Guardsman?” Coran cooed. “Can you not handle this whelpling from the Space Squad?”

 

Nayni grabbed him by the wrist. Coran watched that soft blue-green glow spread out from her palm. _Oh, quiznack._ He felt her smugness come rushing through him and the overwhelming heat and pleasure that was rising within her. He couldn't resist now. Coran tore his hand away. His ears were already tingling. 

 

Their role play was dissolving rather quickly again. She opened herself to him. He took her hand in his. The glow from their quintessence exchange illuminated his face in a blue light. He could feel all of their emotions mingling. He could feel his physical pleasure melding with hers. There was no way he would've gone this far on his first encounter with anyone. But this was his wife lying beneath him. It was his wife that had her thick legs wrapped around his waist. 

 

Sweat rolled down his prominent nose. He could taste hers on his lips. There was no fighting it any longer. He kissed her with such passion as they released in tandem. He kept his grip on her hand as he felt the waves of their combined pleasure wash over them. His ears were tingling and a heat was spreading from his core.

 

He was so spent. He could feel her exhaustion too. The glow emanating from their hands slowly faded. He still felt that unbreakable connection to her. She ran her fingers through his silky red hair. It was a complete mess. Hers wasn't much better. Nayni traced her fingers along his collarbone. She had a faraway look in her eye. It looked almost sad.

 

“I would've called you on the telecoms after this,” Nayni said.

 

Coran rolled over onto his back. She laced her fingers with his as she lay her head on his chest. His skin was still damp with sweat. 

 

“It wouldn't have taken me long to ask you to be my partner,” Coran said.

 

She smiled.

 

“And how long before there would've been half a dozen redheaded short Smythe children scampering around?” Nayni asked.

 

“Mammy Smythe would've nagged quite a bit so not very long,” Coran said.

 

Nayni chuckled. Coran planted a kiss on her forehead and plucked the stray brown hairs away from her round face. 

 

"There'd have been no war too," Coran said. 

 

Nayni shook her head. He was taken aback by her silent protest.

 

"But then we wouldn't have the Paladins," Nayni said. "Shiro's already quite good at babysitting, I'm sure he could handle our brood too." 

 

A smile spread across her face. She'd cooked up this life that they'd never had. It was bittersweet but the one they'd come to have was just as precious and beautiful in his eyes. It may have taken them ten thousand years to finally come together. They may not have the family she dreamed up. But they were both content with the six space orphans that they had unintentionally adopted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was scared to post this but had been sitting on this idea for quite a while. Then I was told to "do the thing!" so I did the thing.


End file.
